Warming a Stone Heart
by Disneymouse
Summary: "...her heart is as cold as Erabor and as unattainable as the western shores." Thorinda is Queen under the Mountain, lost from home and her passed love. But maybe a simple burglar can steal her heart and piece it together once more, while giving his own heart in the process.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor

**My first hobbit fic, I hope you like! If you want more or have suggestions just review and I'll get on it, thanks!**

** Chapter 1: The unexpected Visitor**

The stars glimmered above Thorinda's head has she trudged along the well-worn path of the Shire. It was warm in the season, as it always is when nearing the end of summer, almost causing Thorinda to shirk off her fur coat and cape and walk merely in her breeches and cotton shirt, but she pressed on. She was not meant live comfortably, the incident of Erabor was proof enough of that and she refused to weaken simply because of heat.

As the Dwarf queen neared her destination, she started to hear the shouts of her kin and their rambunctious singing, not to mention the smaller voice of someone she had not yet met, as they called for the dwarfs to be careful with his china_. 'The burglar'_, she thought mildly to herself. Continuing her trek up the hill Thorinda finally saw the Hobbit hole and green door with the marking upon it glowing softly in the pale moonlight.

Thorinda noticed the singing had stopped, yet the laughter and teasing continued mercilessly. A long time ago she might have actually smiled, but much had changed in the past few decades. Not bothering to knock she simply let herself in and found the party had now entered into the doorway and hallway of the Hobbit hole where all of Thorinda's familiar now stood with Gandalf the Grey and the soon-to-be burglar.

"And for another thing, I don't care who this person is or what mountain she's queen of! I'll not be taking any more unexpected guests in this house hold!" The hobbit stood in front of Thorinda with his back turned and hands on hips while the dwarves all bowed in unison to their ruler.

"Now there's no reason to act so sorry, please get up." Bilbo said frantically, waving his hands spontaneously.

"My dear Bilbo, it is not to you the offer their service, but to her majesty behind you." Gandalf offered in explanation, eyeing said royalty with weariness.

Bilbo stiffened and slowly turned around to look up at the female dwarf who stood a good four inches above his own head.

"Thorinda Oakenshield at my own service, and you are Bilbo Baggins I presume." She said coolly, her dark, blue eyes flashing dully.

"Y-yes, hello," Bilbo stuttered and squeaked. Huffing, the woman moved past Bilbo and made her way towards the dining table, the other dwarves following suit. Kili and Fili offered apologetic smiles as they passed the befuddled hobbit before scurrying off with the rest of their kin.

The next hour or so passed before Bilbo in a confused blur and before he could completely focus he found himself crowded with the other dwarves in his living room.

"The dwarves in the North have refused my offer to join us, we'll be going alone it would seem."

"Anyone else see that coming?" Bofur grumbled. Shooting him a glare Dwalin smiled softly at his leader.

"Perhaps it is the will of Ayul, then. With you as our leader, we're sure to get our home back." The wizened dwarf said warmly.

"With us? A cook, tinkers, simple miners, and a soft lived hobbit, oh aye I'm sure the orcs will be shaking in their pale husks of skin." Ori griped in response, shaking his head solemnly.

"Yes, with each and every one of you. And I could not have asked for better warriors." Thorinda said, standing at her fellow dwarf's words. "I've only asked for your faith and loyalty, and I cannot ask for more."

"And you'll receive that and more, your majesty." Bombur thundered, his companions murmuring their own agreement.

And then something happened that Bilbo did not expect, for the dwarves began to sing and hum alike. Not at all like they had before in merriment and and jokes, this song was sad and lonely, almost lost.

And as Thorinda began to sing, Bilbo's heart ached with her sadness and he felt something awake inside of him, something that had once been lost with his parent's death.

_Far over the misty mountains cold.  
To dungeons deep, and caverns old.  
The pines were roaring on the height.  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread.  
The trees like torches blazed with light._

"Do not forget that you shall also have a wizard in your midst." Gandalf broke the silence with his promise, leaning on his staff all the while. The company turned their gaze to the silent hobbit. Bilbo lifted his head and gazed at them in turn, his tired eyes wearily resting on Thorinda, her own eyes meeting his.

She was certainly was pretty, contradictory to what he had been told about female dwarves. Ebony hair cascaded down over her fur draping's and her face was sharp with dark eyelashes that curtained her deep eyes.

When the silence grew, Gandalf cleared his throat uncomfortably, snapping Bilbo out of his reverie.

"Look, I'm sorry about what you've been through, but I'm not a thief, I'm a Hobbit. A Baggins no less and fairytales and adventures are for Tooks, most certainly not for me." Bilbo stood looking at the ground, not daring to face any of the company or their disappointment.

"Then we shall only bother you for the night, and will be gone before sunrise." Thorinda's cold voice cut through Bilbo like a razor. Turning away he made his way to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

"I told you we should not have come here, Gandalf. The hobbit is too soft, he's not meant for the life we lead."

"I'm sorry, Thorinda, you asked for my help and I've given it to you. Just wait; he may change your mind."

There was one thing that remained clear to Bilbo that evening and it was the fact that he would not sleep easily that night.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Bother

Chapter 2: Don't Bother

Thorinda was up before first light even crept through the trees of the Shire. Treading softly through the hallways and rooms of Bag End, she soon became familiar with Bilbo's tastes and likes. She eventually came across said hobbit when entering into his room and found him sprawled across his bed in the same clothes he wore the day before. Padding further into Bilbo's room Thorinda sat on the edge of his bed and watched his troubled face with a blank expression of her own.

"If someone were to take your home away from you, what would you do?" She asked softly, hair shadowing her face. "I keep calling for help, but so many refuse me, including you, Master Hobbit. I should stop getting my hopes up, because I always fall, you've proven that to me. Farewell, Master Baggins." With that she stood and left the room, closing the door soundly behind her.

Returning to the living room where the company was just beginning to awaken, Thorinda stood steadfast before them.

"Come, we take our leave of this place." She thundered.

~.~

When Thorinda's mother died during child-birth with her young sister Dis, a dark and bitter seed was placed inside the king's heart. He no longer laughed or played with the children as he once had, and Thorinda found she had to become the adult for her siblings' sake. Thrain began to look down upon her with disdain and anger, always finding fault with her deeds.

"Why couldn't you have been a boy? Then I could at least have a worthy heir." He would often sigh in displeasure. After listening to his cruel words for so long, Thorinda buried everything feminine about her, ridding herself of dresses and jewelry, even trying to grow a beard without much success. She became Thorin, son of Thrain and no longer Thorinda. The once princess had been lost with her mother and the death of her father and grandfather. Thorin became the strong leader his people needed and desired, fighting wargs and orcs losing everything she had once been.

Thorinda had been expecting disappointment from the company, and the refusal of the hobbit; she had expected it and merely brushed it off without so much as a sniff. She had almost forgotten about the incident completely before a loud, protesting shout caught the entire company's attention.

"Wait! Please, I'm coming with you!" Turning around on her pony, Thorinda faced the heaving hobbit with a raised eyebrow and a slightly parted mouth.

"I'm coming with you." Bilbo heaved, fixing the strap of his pack as he slid to a stop next to Gandalf's horse. The entire company turned their gazes onto Thorinda who merely nodded with half lidded eyes.

"Get him a pony, then." She said, turning back around and ignoring Bilbo's protests and complaints.

"Oi, Kili pay up, brother!"

"Wrong, Fili**, I** told **you** he'd come back!"

"I believe you're confused, the Shire air has gone to your head little brother." Thorinda hid a small smile behind her hand as she coughed, enjoying her nephew's arguments along with the rest of her company as bets were settled.

"You should smile more, you know." Thorinda's head snapped up as she looked over to find Bilbo riding next to her, albeit uncomfortably.

"Pardon?" She asked in confusion.

"Smile, it compliments you greatly." Bilbo reasoned. He offered a small smile of his own apologetically.

"And you, Master Hobbit, should learn to ride a pony properly." Thorinda snapped, trying to hide the flush that rose to her cheeks.

"I've, er, never ridden an animal before, forgive me." Bilbo lowered his gaze in embarrassment. Sighing, Thorinda relaxed her poster and faced the shy hobbit once more.

"The first thing you must do is relax, animals can sense your emotions; you tense up, and they will do the same." Nodding, Bilbo rolled his shoulders and tried shake out his stiff muscles.

"Now, find your animal's rhythm and move in time to it, like Garthrir here, he has a slow, steady, gate, note how I move in time." Bilbo looked as Garthrir and followed the beast's legs up to its owner's before stopping at the hips. Thorinda's moved in perfect sync to the pony, as if dancing. Gulping, Bilbo moved his gaze up to Thorinda's face and nodded again, trying to adjust to his own animal's canter. After a few minutes of struggle, Bilbo finally became more comfortable, with a curt nod of approval form Thorinda, she moved forward to take the lead of the company once more.

Grinning, Fili and Kili trotted up to take the place of their aunt.

"Fili, wouldn't you agree that Aunt Thorinda is quite beautiful?" the eldest brother asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Indeed, dear brother! It would appear she's caught the wandering eye of our burglar!" Fili sighed dramatically, elbowing his brother gleefully.

"Alright, that's enough you two, move on!" Balin ordered grumpily, nudging the two mischievous dwarves onward. Looking over at the confused and slightly flustered hobbit, the elderly dwarf smiled grimly at Bilbo.

"I wouldn't try to catch her majesty's eye, mister Bilbo." He spoke softly, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"I-I wasn't trying to catch anyone's eye!" Bilbo spluttered.

"Even still, her heart is as cold as Erabor and as unattainable as the western shores."

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked cautiously, tightening his hold on the reigns.

"Some of us lost more than a home from Smaug, including Thorinda. When the dragon overtook our mountain, Thorinda's family was completely wiped out, save for her siblings and their children, but she lost even more than that. You see, Mister Bilbo, she was once betrothed to another dwarf, his name was Caspian. When Smaug attacked Erabor, he tried to devour Thorinda, but seeing her danger Caspian pushed her out of the way and died in her stead. She has never loved anyone since." Balin finished a grimace on his face.

"That's so sad." Bilbo commented, and he meant it too. He could only imagine the pain of losing someone you had loved.

"Aye, that it is, lad. That it is."

Well, here ya go! Some more fiction to sustain ya. As always, comment and review, it really makes my day and helps inspire me! Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3: Snuggled

Wow! Thanks for all the favs, follows, and of course, reviews! You guys are totally awesome and make me feel special! Well, here ya go, it's chapter 3 time! Also, sorry it's a little shorter than the other ones, today has been really hectic for me, but the next chapters will be longer promise!

A/N I don't own Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit, yadda yadda yadda.

**Chapter 3: Snuggled**

The night was cold, bitterly so. A constant reminder they were heading to the mountains where it was snowy and rained constantly. Bilbo was absolutely thrilled, note the sarcasm. None of the other dwarves were too happy about it either and tried to rest as much as they could at night. However this night refused to give any traveler peace as the weather caused shivers to travel up and down Bilbo's spine.

"Right then, who's up for a huddle?" Kili called out finally in exasperation. There was immediately a cry from every dwarf as blankets and padding were pulled together in an enormous heap and the dwarves themselves settled against one another for warmth. Bilbo of course did not join and merely watched with longing in his gaze.

Snores soon filled the air and if Bilbo hadn't been so cold, he might have laughed at the uproar of sound. Sighing, the hobbit pulled his padding and blanket over to the fire and sat down gazing into its coals.

"You're cold." A familiar voice stated. Bilbo didn't have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to; instead he merely smiled and nodded, not saying anything for fear of becoming a burden once more. Silence filled the clearing once more until:

"Then you should lie with me where it's warm." Thorinda concluded. Bilbo did look around at that and found the dwarf queen staring back at him with a blank expression.

Deciding not to argue he complied and moved his bedding over next to hers and settled down only to have a warm hand grab his arm and roughly pulled him next her.

"Um, thank you." Bilbo mumbled, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

"Welcome, burglar." Thorinda grumbled.

"You can call me Bilbo, you know." He said suddenly. Thorinda was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I do know, I've just… never thought about saying it." She replied slowly, as if unsure of how to answer his statement.

"Well, maybe you can try it from now on." Bilbo said hopefully, albeit a little cautiously.

"Bilbo." Thorinda said, letting the name roll off her tongue. She inwardly smiled, it certainly fit him well.

"Goodnight, Bilbo." She said softly, nuzzling deeper into her furs and Bilbo's soft, curly hair. Bilbo chuckled softly in his chest.

"Goodnight, Thorinda. Sleep well." They both closed their eyes and fell into a comfortable sleep, both happy with their present company. On occasion Bilbo would wake up suddenly and find himself entangled with Thorinda under her mound of furs and covers and he would smile to himself. He wondered if there would be more cold nights to come, he wouldn't mind if it were like this all the way to Erabor.

"That was bloody brilliant, Kili." Fili whispered excitedly to his brother as they sat watching the hobbit and female dwarf huddle close together.

"I told you it would work! Now if we can only get them to kiss and such. I tell you Fili this is going to be the best adventure we've ever been on."

Farther down the line of dwarves Balin frowned at the stars overhead.

"Or the worse." He whispered softly before he too slipped off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Fools

Sorry this was soooo late! School will be the end of me. X(

Thank you so much for the reviews, especially: IggyInin20218! And guest! You made me so happy! Please review and if you have suggestions, just leave them in your comments! J

Leave it to the twins to get Bilbo in this sort of predicament. The Hobbit could only take so much stress from the Dwarven Company. Placing the two bowls of soup on a nearby rock, Bilbo stared worriedly at the trio of trolls currently trying to create what Bilbo assumed was some sort of stew. The horses canted anxiously in the pens and Bilbo felt horrible about the situation.

"Let's see, what do I actually have going for me at the moment?" Bilbo muttered to himself, casting his eyes about darkened clearing to see if there was anything he could use to help the poor pack animals. Letting a disgruntled snarl of frustration leave his lips, the burglar scuttled over to the tied fence.

Back at camp the rest of the Company were discussing the possibilities of finding the lost horses.

"You don't suppose wargs could have carried them off?" Oin offered suspiciously, his gnarled hands entwined in front of his chin.

"No, if it had been the orcs or wargs, they would have most definitely attacked; they wouldn't care for our pack animals." Thorinda answered.

The discussion was interrupted when Kili and Fili fell ungracefully into the encampment and out of the brush, their faces sweaty and slightly put out.

"Um, we might have a bit of a problem." Kili said meekly, a grim smile on his lips.

"What have you two done now?" Thorinda asked darkly, her hand moving to the sword on her hip instantly.

"Yes, well that is an excellent question." Fili started, his own hand scratched the back of his neck in awkward amusement.

"Where is Bilbo?" Ori spoke suddenly, the young dwarf's face etched in worry. Thorinda turned back to her nephews, livid was an understatement for her expression.

"What have you done with my burglar?" She seethed, causing the boys to wince simultaneously.

"Which question would you like answered first?" The twins asked wearily, fearing their aunt's reaction. Thorinda was unable to do anything at that moment as an undignified yelp sounded in the distance amongst shouting of what could only be trolls.

"Come." Was all the queen said as she swiftly made her way into the forest, her company following suit. Balin marched up behind the two sulking brothers and promptly swatted their heads in exasperation.

"Two bumbling oafs…" the elderly dwarf muttered, ignoring Fili and Kili's complaining cries.

As the troll encampment came into view, Thorinda raised her fist to signal the others to stop. She crouched low and peered at the situation the foolish hobbit had gotten him into now.

"It didn't come ou' a yer brain, obviously it's… it's… well what are you anyway?" One of the trolls asked, poking at Bilbo with his large, sausage-like fingers.

"Well, I'm a Hobbit!" Bilbo said, Thorinda could tell said Hobbit did not feel comfortable lying, that our he was just too scared to come up with something believable.

"A Hobbit?" The troll repeated stupidly, "what's a Hobbit?"

"We live in nice hole-houses and we're quite pleasant when we're not being splattered with bogies or threatened to be put in stew!" Bilbo shouted, his voice going an octave higher than usually due to anxiety.

"Well who says you have ta be put into the stew, we could eat you whole." Another troll piped up, reaching all to eagerly for the struggling burglar.

"Oh, no you don't, this one's mine, I found 'im first!" the first troll sneered.

"On the count of three, we charge. Aim for the insides of their ankles and if you can, they're groin. It will render them immobile or at least bring them to their knees." Thorinda whispered urgently to her fellow dwarves.

"No, no, no, thank you but I'd prefer to stay alive!" Bilbo yelped, wriggling over the steaming pot.

"Three!" Thorinda shouted, leaping upon the unsuspecting trolls, swinging her almighty sword at anything that resembled a foe. The battle cries and roars faded to silence, the only coherent thought in Thorinda's mind being: get Bilbo to safety and make sure no one dies except the trolls. A fire coursed through her veins, the same burning Thorinda always felt when in the heat of battle. Nothing but the swift motion of her blade as it met skin and sunk deep into bone and muscle before eventually breaking free.

That was until rough hands wrapped around her waist and the dwarf queen felt cold and empty. But most of all she realized she was alone, though the warm bodies of her family and friends surrounding her spoke otherwise.

"Oh, I wouldn't touch them if I were you." Bilbo's voice woke her from her reverie. Thorinda snapped her eyes to the now standing Hobbit, his hair ruffled slightly and dirt and grime covered his once pristine vest.

"An' why's that?" Troll number one asked, quirking his eyebrow at the stubborn hobbit.

"Well, look at them, or at least **smell** them. They haven't bathed in months at least, not to mention they have parasites!" Bilbo exclaimed. Thorinda almost smiled. Almost.

_Clever Master Baggins, clever indeed, _Thorinda thought with amusement.

"Parasites?!" Troll number two asked, looking at the dwarves in disgust.

"Yes, parasites, crawling all through their insides, some are even as big as their feet." Bilbo reassured.

"No they're not!" Bombur roared his face red with anger. "To hear of a dwarf having parasites is just a disgrace!" The chef appeared to have steam rolling out from his ears and beard, but his tantrum was short lived because Thorinda's boot quickly stifled his complaints.

"I have one as big as Bombur's ass, I wouldn't taste nice at all." Thorinda spoke, her voice a low drawl.

"Aye, and I have two as big as Aunt Thorinda's-"

"Don't even go there, Fili." Thorinda growled. In spite of himself and how everything was at the moment, Bilbo grinned, perhaps it was an act of desperation or just being so tired, emotionally and physically, but he grinned for a small moment at Thorinda just as she offered him a small smile of her own. As their smiles grew, so did the spark placed between them and Thorinda felt a different fire rage inside of her.

"Wait a second, you was lyin' to us, wasn't you, 'Obbit?" Troll one growled in anger.

"N-no, they really d-"

"Enough! Eat 'em boys!" The troll howled in fury, but they never would get the chance as a loud, thunderous crack sounded above them.

Light shone through a crack in the boulder and on that boulder stood Gandalf himself, wielding his staff and bringing it down harshly on the granite. Sunlight exploded as the rock split in two, the trolls shouted with pain as their skin became hard and they lost all movement, becoming stone almost immediately.

Bilbo didn't even think twice before setting upon the tied troop of puzzled dwarves. When he at last came to Thorinda he paused and offered an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his words only meant for the queen herself.

"You're a fool." She answered her expression unreadable.

"I know, I guess it's just the Took in me." He said honestly, his face was serious and honorable.

"Maybe, but your still a fool, a brave and honest one, but still a fool," Thorinda answered, and for a moment both sat still until Thorinda did something she hadn't done for years, an action everyone believed she was incapable of, she gave a quick, chaste kiss on Bilbo's cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered, meeting the hobbit's flushed gaze without shame.

"You're welcome."  
Maybe being a fool wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Falling

Thanks to Gandalf and Elrond's advice the Company had been able to make their way through an assortment of small passages to through the mountains. Bilbo was sad to see leave the house of Elrond; they had had such a lovely welcome there, well if you could get passed the gruff beginnings. The path they were currently traveling was rocky and windswept and it wasn't long before storm clouds darkened over the traveler's heads.

"We'll need to find shelter soon." Bofur commented a few steps behind Bilbo who in turn nodded his head in agreement.

"We have to go as long as we can." Thorinda called back to them, her fur coats wrapped tightly around her shoulders. The wind had picked up and blew through Bilbo's jacket and shirt, causing him to shiver. The wind carried the smell of rain, and while it wasn't unpleasant, the smell also carried the feeling of foreboding.

Just as Bilbo had predicted the rain came soon after, pelting their faces in icy blasts. Thunder roared above their heads and Bilbo could feel the ground shake with each rumble. "Please don't collapse." Bilbo breathed in prayer, wondering if any God would listen.

"Watch out!" Bombur and Gandalf cried at the same time, Bilbo and the rest looked up in time to see great boulders fall down the mountain side, crashing high above their heads. And then the unthinkable happened, the pathway beneath the company's feet started to crack and give way, causing them to stumble about unsteadily. Bilbo looked up in horror and wonder as a great rock being broke away from the mountain, groaning as more rock slammed into it.  
"Storm Giants!" Bilbo crowed incredulously.

"Get to safe ground!" Thorinda screamed and Bilbo locked eyes with her for a moment, his own fear reflected in her eyes. Bilbo made to move to the side but the giant lifted his leg and Bilbo along with Bofur and Bombur went with it, shouting the entire time.

"Bilbo, you need to jump onto the cliff as soon as the giant moves close enough, you two do the same!" Thorinda called over the roar of the giants. Nodding the three friends steadied themselves against the moving stone, gripping onto the grooves and riffs enabling them to hold on. Suddenly the mountainside reared up before them and Bilbo felt his heart quicken in anticipation. Stealing a breath he and the other two dwarves leapt towards the cliff just as the stone giant smashed into the cliff. Time slowed for Bilbo, his feet and arms swung as if desperately trying to fly, debris ricocheted around him and he watched as Bombur and Bofur landed safely on the path. The hobbit felt his feet land for a split second before slipping backwards into nothingness. Bilbo scrabbled against the cliff, desperately looking for something to give him leverage and at last his hand grabbed a jutting rock, snapping his shoulder and making him cry out in pain.

"Bilbo!" Kili cried, reaching down to try to grab his dangling hand, however he was beaten to it as Thorinda leaped to a crevice next to Bilbo and wrapped her arm around him before climbing back up to the pathway, her low voice cursing the entire time. Once they were both safely away from the edge Thorinda turned her full fury to a sheepish Bilbo.

"Is this some game to you?" She demanded, her eyes alight with fire. "Is this some game to you, Master Hobbit? I cannot save your sorry hide every time you run into trouble, if you plan on being so inconsiderate and a failure then by all means please go back to your hobbit hole and soft life. I've no need for burdens here." With that the queen turned sharply on her heels and marched onward, ignoring the hurt look on Bilbo's face. Unsure of what to say the other dwarves followed suit, not meeting Bilbo's gaze. Said hobbit let himself fall to the back of the group, his body and mind numb from Thorinda's words.

The cave was quiet as the group settled in for the night while Bofur sat guard, his constant gaze on the opening. The dwarves easily fell asleep, but Bilbo remained awake, tossing and turning never feeling completely comfortable. At last he finally gave up trying to sleep and instead began to pack his sleeping mat and other belongings.

"What are you doing, Mister Baggins?" Bofur asked softly, his gaze now on the retreating hobbit.  
"Can't you tell?" Bilbo asked bitterly.

"Aye, but I'd rather hear a conformation from your own mouth." Bofur answered, not completely teasing.

"Well for your information I'm leaving, I don't belong here, you heard Thorinda." Bilbo said, though he wondered if he was only trying to convince himself.

"My ears work fine, as do my eyes and I can see just as well as anyone else that you do not want to leave." The tinker replied in good nature.

"See, that's your problem, all of you!" Bilbo exclaimed in frustration, "Your own problems aren't enough for you so you have to stick your noses into everyone else's! I know I don't want to leave, but I'll not be treated like a dog. I'm not meant for this life, I never was because I'm a Baggins." Bilbo answered softly, his voice full of defeat.

Thorinda sat and listened to the friend's discussion, trying to ignore the guilt that rose like bile in her throat. Shaking her head Thorinda tried to go back to sleep, Kings didn't feel guilt, even if they were actually Queens. In all honesty she hadn't meant to snap at the burglar so cruelly, but she also didn't want to admit her fear of losing the hobbit. Without him, it would be very likely that the quest for Erabor would fail and they would be left with no home once more.

Before Bofur could properly answer, a loud rumble erupted through the cavern and both hobbit and dwarf froze in horror.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Bilbo whispered. Bofur shook his head, his outrageous hat bobbing precariously on his head.

"Goblins!" Thorinda sprang to life but her fury was short lived as she along with her company fell into a deep chasm.


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

Ugh! This took me forever, but I promissed Iggy that the chapters would be longer, meanwhile 3 thousand words later here we are! So enjoy, also thanks so much for the favs, follows and reviews. I was so happy when Unitedwestand started following this story I almost started to cry. ANyways, *cough* please review, it gives me inspirition and it helps me update faster. :)

Let it be known that Dwarf-folk did not mind the dark, after all they were born and bred in the blackness and worked most of their lives surrounded by it, however they were not too fond of heights or falling. It could have been because many miners were often lost to the deep chasms of mines and other dwarves preferred to stay away from the nasty job in any case. Or it could also be that dwarves felt more comfortable on solid ground than climbing to where dwarves just don't belong. But to me, dear reader, I think it is simple because they hate the feeling of helplessness and being out of control, for as many, if not all, of us know that dwarves are proud creatures who enjoy being the upper classes in most cases.

Now back to our current story:

The air swirled around Thorinda, stealing away her very breath it seemed. Her fellow men shouted in fear and confusion and if she was hearing correctly some were still fast asleep and snoring. As soon as it had happened they suddenly stopped, well if you could call it sudden, it was more of a collision in reality. One by one the dwarves fell, the first few having a rather rude wakeup call and their fellows afterwards having a more blessed softer landing. Bilbo groaned with frustration and pain, his hands resting on his back as he squint his eyes.

"I think I broke something." He grumbled, trying to pop his back into place,

"Aye, that you did." Bofur commented before pulling out the twisted form of a frying pan from Bilbo's pack.

"Oh, dear and that was my favorite one too." Bilbo sighed, fingering the worn metal between his fingers.

"Is everyone alright?" Thorinda was about to ask but was cut off by the screeching and woops of orc as the company was immediately surrounded by their pale, grisly forms. Rough hands shot out everywhere, pinching and snatching with dirty claws and nails. Desperately fighting the dwarves knew it was no use as their weapons were immediately knocked away or taken from them. On and on were they pushed and pulled and Thorinda struggled to keep an eye on each of her company but it was seemingly impossible with the raucous manner of the goblins. For one solitary moment Thorinda wondered where the burglar had gone to, and if she would ever get the chance to apologize.

_'A king does not apologize to anyone.'_ Her father growled in her mind.

_'Shut up,' _she hissed back,_ 'as I recall I never was a king.'_ The voice was silent for a second before snorting a response.

_'Obviously,' _Thrain sneered, his words cutting deep within Thorinda, _'You were and never shall be King under the Mountain, more like a jester for the court. That would be more fitting for my daughter the fool.'_

_'Coming from the king who got himself killed because of his own greed.' _Thorinda shot back defiantly. _'I may not be a king, but I am a queen and I am through with the dealings of your own treachery and foolishness. For it was you not I who lost our home, and I will be damned sure to get it back.' _

Thrain remained silent after that.

"_Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered; from racks you'll be hung! You will die down here and never be found! Down in the deep of Goblin-Town!_" Multiple voices sang out cruelly as Thorinda was shoved to her knees, the rest of her kin followed suit unwillingly. Before them sat a great goblin, and when I say great I really mean large, for this brute of an orc stood at least twelve feet high, his pale skin covered in lumps and scars of different sorts. When he at last opens his mouth, spittle and saliva drip from his every word.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins!? " He crows, causing the entirety of Goblin-Town to shout in anger.

"Dwarves, your malevolence." The lead goblin answers his sharp teeth glittering in the firelight.

"Dwarves?!" The Goblin King exclaims with incredibility.

"We found them on the Front Porch." Another goblin steps forward.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Search them! Search every crack and crevice of their beings!" He thunders. Rough hands seize Thorinda and she has to swallow the bile that rises in her throat as said hands grope her entire being.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The Goblin King inquires the company now, but they remain silent and grim.

"Speak!" still the Dwarves remained silent, the Great Goblin gestured to all the other goblins "Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest!"

Ori is suddenly grabbed by the two goblin guards and is pulled towards the larger goblin.

"Wait!" Thorinda cries, pushing herself to the front of the company.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is,Thorin son of Thráin, son of Thrór" The Great Goblin starts to mockingly bow his head and wave his arms before continuing with "King under the mountain..." he pauses and regains his sloppy stance and says with a false sad face "Oh! But I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain...and you're not a king...which makes you nobody really..." the goblins all begin to cackle and crow, shouting vulgar things Thorinda had not intentions of delving into the deeper meanings of.

"I know someone, who would pay a pretty price for your head...Just the head, nothing attached." He jeers before continuing, "Perhaps you know of whom I'm speaking? You might remember him, the pale orc upon the white warg." He grins maliciously as slow horror dawns upon Thorinda's features.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed decades ago." She whispered venomously. The Great Goblin merely mocks her with a look of horror she all but yells, "He was killed in battle!"

"Is that so? You think his days of defiance are over, I wish I could see your face when proved wrong." He smiles evilly before singing rambunctiously to the delight of his fellow goblins.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered; from racks you'll be hung! You'll die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-Town!" The cheerful singing is cut short as a great howl of pain and fear cuts through the singing followed by a high pitch ringing, the goblins all stop and look with horror at the sword that's fallen to the stone ground.

"It's the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter the sword that has severed many a goblin's neck!" The Goblin King howls fitfully. "Kill them, beat them, KILL THEM!" He growls and his followers have no hesitation as a battle breaks out between the two races. Light erupts from above them and sends both to their knees or backs and as the light fades the dwarves can see Gandalf standing with his own sword in hand.

"Fight!" He shouts, the company waste no time and grab their weapons before running after the wizard, hitting and slashing at every pale orc in sight.

"He holds the Beater!" The king gasps and falls backward for a moment before rushing forward angrily and swings his mighty club at Gandalf, who easily blacks it with Beater and flings it away before poking the Goblin's eye out with his sword.

"Grraaaoooww!" the goblin cried, slipping back and knocking himself and a few other members of his party over the side of the floor cliff.

"To me!" Gandalf called, leading the group down a trail and up bridges, slashing his sword the entire way.

"I can see the exit, it's just ahead!" Fili cried, his golden hair bouncing with his every step. Just upon reaching the gateway, the wood of the bridge in front of them exploded with tumbling debris as the Goblin King shoots forth to block their escape.

"What are you gonna do now wizard? How do you expect to beat me, the Goblin Ki-" Gandalf rushed forward, swiping cleanly across the mighty Goblin's belly. Said goblin used his hand to hold the gaping wound, his face holding an expression of shock.

"Oh. That will do it." He nods in finality before another cut is made at his throat, killing him instantly. The company makes to run for the exit but a loud snapping noise sounds as the bridge completely gives way and they are falling once more, this time with a little more dignity as they carefully remain on a piece of the bridge before it slams into the wall side. Crumbling to the ground, Thorinda covers as much of her head as she can, wood and her fellow dwarvesmen falling around her. When silence is again surrounding them, she dares to open her eyes and looks at the once again piled group of dwarves.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur says, hoping to lighten the mood of the company a little. His efforts are smashed, literally, as the corpse of the Goblin King falls on them.  
"You've got ta be joking!" Dwalin complains.

"Come, we must leave at once. The orcs are following." Thorinda orders, her running feet already moving her towards the open cave mouth. As soon as they are outside they a slow a little, but not much, their feet and heavy breathing the only noise in the orange sunlight.

"Wait, where is Bilbo?" Gandalf asks, his eyes searching over the only present dwarves as he slows to a stop. Thorinda feels her heart lurch for a moment, her own eyes scanning over the faces of her kin and friends.

"Where is your burglar?!" The wizened wizard demands, his eyes holding a barely retained fury.

"I'll tell you where he is!" Thorinda murmurs, her heart beating achingly in her chest. "He's gone home, he saw his chance and he took it. Back to his doilies and warm bed, to his soft life where he belongs, just as it should be." She growls angrily, her fists tightening at her sides.

"Actually," a voice sounds behind them and Gandalf's features relax slightly. "He's right here." Thorinda slowly turns to face the hobbit, his expression defiant and a tad miffed.

"Why," Thorinda is the first to speak, "why come back when it's so painfully obvious you miss your home?" her voice is soft and childish, as if she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have.

"You're right, I do miss it. I miss my armchair and bed, my books and tea, and you don't have any of that." His voice is equal in reverence, but under it laid a ring of defiance and honesty set in a firm tone. "That's why I'm helping you, you need a home and I could not live with myself if I were to let you, each of you down. So, I will get that back for you, if I can."

Thorinda is speechless, for the first time in recent memory she has nothing to say.

"Well, we are certainly grateful, Master Baggins." Dwalin says his warm smile ever present on his wrinkled face. A chorus of "Aye's" followed suit, the breath they'd all been holding finally finding a peaceful release. A sharp, piercing howl filled the air and they all froze in horror.

"Run!" Gandalf said, his smile wiped clean with a grim scowl. They leap over fallen logs and scattered boulders while the wargs and orcs give chase, crying revenge for their lost leader.

"Hey Fili?" Kili asked his voice ragged and short of breath.

"Aye?" His older brother answers, his eyes focused on the pathway in front of them.

"I don't want to die." Kili's voice is small and in that moment Fili realizes how young his brother really is. He offers a grim smile to his kin and holds out his hand which Kili gladly takes.

"Don't worry, Little Bird, I'll protect you." With that they speed on, tightly holding on to the other as if afraid he might disappear.

"We're trapped!" Bilbo cried warily, eyeing the cliff in front of them and looking back at the wargs and orcs close behind.

"Into the trees, quickly!" Gandalf ordered, climbing up a giant oak immediately. No one complained or bothered to argue, either too exhausted or scared to try.

"There! Up in the trees, burn them out!"

Smoke filled Bilbo's lungs and he tried to ignore the snapping jaws of the ferocious wargs below him as the clawed at the bark, hungry for a meal. Wood snaps around him and he can feel the heat of the flames singe his eyebrows. The tree starts to give way as the burning and chopping continues and for a moment the halfling wonders if this will be the end. With one final heave the tree lunges forward into another and Bilbo can feel someone taking his arm and pulling him up the tree before leaping into the next oak.

"Run, Bilbo." Thorinda mutters, her face shadowy and grim. Bilbo runs.

As they reach the last tree it too falls and they all desperately try to hold on, Bilbo almost becomes sick when he sees how far up he is.

"Kili!" Fili shouts, leaping after the younger brother as he slips down the trunk and off the tree entirely. Fili holds on to a rough branch while gripping his brother's hand, Bofur is bravely attempting to hold onto Bombur so he does not fall off as well.

"I don't suppose this might be a good time to suggest a diet?" Bofur jokes his face almost as red as his brother's hair.

"I don't suppose this would be a good time to mention I'm hungry." The chef retorts, though it's obvious he's a feared for both their safety.

Bilbo wishes more than anything for them all to be safe, he wishes he were brave enough to do something, all he can do is look over at Thorinda, but she's no longer by his side.

She walks towards Azog, her face clear of emotion and calm while her sword hangs stiffly at her side. She moves so quickly that Bilbo almost misses it as she leaps towards the pale orc, screaming madly in Kuzhdul. Azog smirks cruelly before his white warg leaps forward and snatches Thorinda in its jowls. Time stops for Bilbo and he wonders if he's died or if he's stopped being. Something snaps deep within him, a barrier that had blocked his Tookish feelings and yearnings for years, fire flooded his thoughts and actions as the hobbit dashed for the pale orc, Sting raised high above his head as a battle cry escaped his parted lips. And before he knows what's happening he is standing in front of Azog while Thorinda lies motionless behind him.

"You shall not harm her!" Bilbo shouts, his voice full of malice and anger. Azog grins fiercely at Bilbo before raising his mace to strike him down, Bilbo accepts his fate and closes his eye expecting the fatal blow to come, but it never does as an inhuman cry sounds above him, both he and Azog look up to watch as giant eagles snatched orcs and wargs alike before throwing them over the cliff's edge, others saved the tree-ridden dwarves and flew off. One swept down upon Azog and knocked him out of the way before turning to Bilbo with a look of curiosity and bemusement. The majestic creature gently bowed its head before grabbing Bilbo's waistcoat between its beaks and tossing him onto its back and then proceeded to use its claws to gently lift Thorinda from the ground as it took to the sky. Bilbo glanced back and shuddered as Azog watched him with a cold glare, in its depths held the promise of another meeting and only one of them would survive it.

The eagles finally landed on a small mountain before taking off once more. Bilbo was immediately by the queen's side, checking her head injuries and making sure there was pulse.

"Move aside, Bilbo." Gandalf ordered gently before placing a hand over Thorinda's forehead. After a few muttered words Thorinda's eyes snapped open and she looked up at the wizard with bleary weariness.

"The hobbit?" She asked sleepily. Gandalf smiled.

"Safe, as are we all." He answered softly. With his forced help, Thorinda slowly stood up and faced the guilty hobbit.

"I told you that you did not belong with us and that you were soft lived." She said slowly and cautiously, Bilbo opened his mouth to say something but she quickly silenced him with her hand.

"Let me finish, I said that I did not need a foolish hobbit who only cared for doilies and books, I could not have been more wrong." Thorinda quickly moved forward and embraced the confused hobbit, smiling softly into his neck. Bilbo stood still for a moment, his eyes as wide as the company's as they stared back in bemusement and shock, he was even sure that Bombur and Bofur had started to cry. He did not stop the grin that found its way to his face and eagerly wrapped his arms around the Queen under the Mountain.

"There it is!" Ori shouted in delight, his finger pointing at the lone peak ahead of them.

"Home," Thorinda murmured warmly, a hand resting on Bilbo's shoulder.

"I don't suppose the Eagles could have at least flown us there." Gloin grumbled.

"The Eagles are very pure beings, Master Gloin. They dare not step anywhere that holds evil, unless of course it is to protect someone in need." Gandalf quipped, his old hands gripping loosely on his staff.

"Look, it's a Thrush! The birds have returned to Erabor!" Kili said excitedly, "Just like in the prophecy."

"Not quite, but we'll take it as a good omen." Thorinda smiled broadly, her grip on Bilbo's shoulder both firm and comforting.

"I suppose the worst is behind us now." Bilbo grinned and Thorinda's smile faltered for a moment before smiling once more. She didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7:Request

Gaaah! Thank ya'll for the reviews they made me so happy! Please review for this one and offer suggestions, the song used in this is "The Rocky Road to Dublin" and then the HObbit Lullaby was written by yours truly. Enjoy! Thanks to Burned Spy and IggyInin20218!

The company sat in merriment that night on Carrock, eating and drinking in the presence of the Eagle Lords. The Eagles themselves did not make themselves known, but the soft rustle of feathers and quiet screeches told they were constantly near. Bilbo smoked rings into the night air laughing at the silly songs and jokes the Dwarves were passing back and forth. Even Thorinda laughed with her family and her eyes shined with happiness at their excited antics. Bombur was cooking stew in a large pot resting over a roaring fire, stirring occasionally as he argued with his brother, Bofur.

"Kili, what's a song we haven't sung yet?" Fili drawled lazily, his fingers expertly cleaning his sword. Kili glanced over at his brother before scratching at his stubbled chin in concentrated thought.

"What about that one where it talks about the rocky road to the mountain?" he offered after a moment. Fili grinned before humming a short tune to grab the attention of the other dwarves.

_In the merry month of May, From my home I started,  
Left the girls of Tuam, Nearly broken hearted,  
Saluted father dear, Kissed my darlin' mother,  
Drank a pint of beer, My grief and tears to smother,  
Then off to reap the corn, And leave where I was born,  
I cut a stout blackthorn, To banish ghost and goblin,  
In a brand new pair of brogues, I rattled o'er the bogs,  
And frightened all the dogs,On the rocky road to the Mountain._

Bilbo nearly choked on his pipe, the song the Sons of Durin were singing was also a wong known to most hobbits, it was something his father would often sing to his mother.

_One, two, three, four five,  
Hunt the hare and turn her  
Down the rocky road  
And all the ways to the Mountain.  
Whack-fol-lol-de-ra._

_In Mullingar that night, I rested limbs so weary,  
Started by daylight, Next mornin' light and airy,  
Took a drop of the pure, To keep my heart from sinkin',  
That's an Irishman's cure, Whene'er he's on for drinking.  
To see the lasses smile, Laughing all the while,  
At my curious style, 'Twould set your heart a-bubblin'.  
They ax'd if I was hired, The wages I required,  
Till I was almost tired, Of the rocky road to the Mountain._

_In Dublin next arrived, I thought it such a pity,  
To be so soon deprived, A view of that fine city.  
Then I took a stroll, All among the quality,  
My bundle it was stole, In a neat locality;  
Something crossed my mind, Then I looked behind;  
No bundle could I find, Upon my stick a wobblin'.  
Enquirin' for the rogue, They said my Connacht brogue,  
Wasn't much in vogue, On the rocky road to the Mountain._

_From there I got away, My spirits never failin'  
Landed on the quay As the ship was sailin';  
Captain at me roared, Said that no room had he,  
When I jumped aboard, A cabin found for Paddy,  
Down among the pigs I played some funny rigs,  
Danced some hearty jigs, The water round me bubblin',  
When off Holyhead, I wished myself was dead,  
Or better far instead, On the rocky road to the Mountain. _

_The boys of Liverpool, When we safely landed,  
Called myself a fool; I could no longer stand it;  
Blood began to boil, Temper I was losin',  
Poor ould Erin's isle They began abusin',  
"Hurrah my soul," sez I, My shillelagh I let fly;  
Some Galway boys were by, Saw I was a hobble in,  
Then with a loud hurray, They joined in the affray.  
We quickly cleared the way, For the rocky road to the Mountain._

The Dwarves cheered loudly at the end, clapping each other on the backs and laughing.

"Stews on!" Bombur called, gently tapping the pot with his spoon which immediately caught the company's attention.

"Well it's about _time,_ Bombur! We've only been starving over here!" Nori complained in a teasing manner.

"Aye, and can stay that way if ye don't want any of my supper!" Bombur rumbled, playfully smacking the older dwarf with his spoon.

"Ori, lad! Put yer parchment away and come eat, I'll not have you starve!" Balin ordered with a humph.

"Oh leave him be, he's probably writing to his sweet heart!" Kili teased, elbowing the the young scholar. Ori blushed scarlet at their words before gently putting his parchment and charcoal back in his bag.

"Hold on, I didn't know you had a lover, Ori. Who is this mysterious lass?" Bilbo prodded curiously, spooning vegetables and broth into his eager mouth. "Great soup, by the way Bombur." The cook nodded and puffed his stomach out proudly at the compliment.

"Her name's Farlin, she works as a barmaid at one of the taverns in the Blue Mountains." Oris answered, his eyes staring at something, or someone, far off that the rest could not see.

"She's more like the entertainment there, a maid for more than just the bar." Balin rumbled.

"I told you it isn't like that." Ori snapped, taking the group by surprise. He took a deep breath, "She's never done that to herself, it's not her fault she has that job, and for your information she happens to be a singer." He finished sternly, his grim expression something that did not belong on such a young face.

"I'm sorry laddie, I didn't mean to offend." Dwalin amended softly, casting his eyes ashamedly on the fire. Ori took a shaky breath before resting his hand on the warrior's shoulder, "I know." He offered a smile which Dwalin eagerly returned.

"Tell me, burglar, do you know any songs for us from the shire?" Thorinda spoke for the first time that evening, her eyes not as merry as they once had been.

"Yes, I've had a couple in mind; but I'm not exactly known for my singing skills." He said wryly, granting a few chuckles from around the fire. The queen waved her hand in a motion that meant continue.

"Please. Sing."

"Alright." The Hobbit said, slightly flustered.

_"Into the sky, our paths are written._

_Troubled hearts are easily smitten,_

_With those who broke them first._

_Mine eyes are hungry for new sights,_

_Glancing stars in their lights,_

_But forever remained in thirst._

_I'll lay ye down love, I'll treat you right._

_Whisper my secrets into the night,_

_And you'll speak softly to me,_

_Until dawn will break and set us free."_

Bilbo took a deep breath to steady his heart as it pounded in his chest.

"Yes, well we meant happy ones." Kili said before Fili smacked him upside the head whilst rolling his eyes.

"That was beautiful, Bilbo, truly." Thorinda said discreetly.

"My dear company, I'm afraid I will have to be away once more from this journey, However," Gandalf raised his hand before the dwarves could offer up any complaints or interruptions, "I will help you find another mode of transportation and will accompany you to Beorn's house."

"Wait, as in the Bear Man?" Fili exclaimed, standing in surprise.

"Yes." The wizard smiled.

"With the giant bees?" Kili asked.

"That would be correct." Gandalf's smile started to slip.

"Who lived near the Goblin cave?" Ori said quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, is that all?" Gandalf scowled.

None of the dwarves said anything more for fear of angering the wizard.

"Good, now I believe we should all get some sleep for tomorrow's travel. Good Night." Mumbles of "good night" chorused the wizard and the company began to settle down for the night. Just as Bilbo was beginning to fall asleep, he was awoken be a gentle hand shaking his shoulder.

"Mmhhm. What?" He asked drowsily, his vision clearing to see Thorinda gazing down at him.

"Um, yes?" he asked confusedly, wondering what mistake he had made now.

"Bilbo, would you give this queen the honor of having your presence this night?"


	8. Chapter 8: Love's Disposition

Bilbo treaded softly with Thorinda as she led him away from the settling camp and deeper into the large pine forest of Carrock. Butterflies seemed to be having a hay day in his stomach, though he couldn't quite say as to what he was so nervous about. The moon had raised itself high above them as they walked on and the hobbit was momentarily breath taken with its beauty and grace. His heart leapt to his throat as a warm hand intertwined its fingers in his own.

Thorinda's expression never wavered, but Bilbo could have sworn her eyes glanced fearfully at his own face for conformation. Offering a small smile of approval Bilbo squeezed his intended's hand while neither spoke the message remained clear. When the sound of rushing water sounded close by, Bilbo finally broke the comfortable silence.

"Where have you taken me?" he asked softly, afraid if he spoke to loudly the spell would break too easily.

"A place away from all others, a place for rest, peace…even love." Thorinda answered quietly, equally a feared as her love. When he said no more the Queen pulled Bilbo along by his hand, stepping through some underbrush he saw what beauty the world held. The water fall splashed cool, pristine water into a shallow pool surrounded by soft grass.

"How did you know this place was here?" Bilbo breathed, his eyes alight with wonder.

"When Smaug first desolated my home, my people were forced to wander in the wilderness. Needless to say this isn't the first time I've had to pass through Lord Gwaihir and Beorn." Thorinda's gaze found Bilbo's and she let her pretty mouth curve in a small, bitter sweet smile. "However I feel this time it will bring better memories." She paused for a moment, her eyes holding contemplative thought, Bilbo would even go as far as to say they held uncertainty.

"Meet me in the pool?" He asked shyly.

"Of course." Thorinda said simply, she pulled Bilbo closer before pressing a warm kiss to his palm. As soon as her lips were pressed against his skin they were gone, as was the mysterious woman they belonged to.

Shakily removing his vest and trousers Bilbo took a deep breath before pulling his shirt over his head and standing bare in the moonlight. Kneeling quickly, the Hobbit felt around his jacket pocket for the familiar golden band. Letting a relieved sigh escape his dry lips, Bilbo tucked the small object back into his clothing, its constant presence sedation for his nerves. Treading carefully on his feet, he was a burglar after all; Bilbo carefully dipped his furry feet into the cool waters and shivered in delight at the comforting lap of the waves.

Stealing a quick inhale of air he dove into the water, feeling month of perspiration and grime build up melt off of his skin with each stroke of his arms. Coming up for air Bilbo blew his wet curls out of his eyes and reached behind his head to test the length of his locks. To his immense surprise they were well beyond shoulder length. Had it really been that long since he'd left the Shire?

Warm hands covered his own and Bilbo had to fight the rush of blood to his head and stop the blush that seeped from his toes to the tips of his ears.

"I could braid that for you…later if you wish." Thorinda murmured stroking her fingers through his sodden head making Bilbo shudder at the touch.

"Yes please, but did you only bring me out here to mess with my hair?" Bilbo teased, his back still facing Thorinda.

Instead of answering, the Queen under the Mountain began to brush her lips along an invisible trail over the Hobbit's skin. Her firm hands rubbed gentle circles into Bilbo's back and he had to bite his lips to stop from letting a moan of pleasure escape his mouth. He nearly slipped under the water when the female's teeth sank hungrily into the tender lobes of his ears and sucked gently. Rolling his head back Bilbo finally turned around and looked into his lover's eyes.

"Oh." He gasped causing Thorinda to back away awkwardly and in shame.

"I'm sorry, was I too abrupt, do you wish me to stop?" She bit her lip worriedly, wrapping her arms over her bare skin now that Bilbo could see her.

"Bloody hell no!" Bilbo exclaimed, drawing the confused and slightly pleased dwarf queen towards him. "I was slightly thrown by the fact that this is the first time I've looked you directly in the eye without having to tilt my head up to do so." Thorinda giggled in relief before speaking.

"I admit that boots do add some height." She grinned and Bilbo felt like he could die right then and still not care for seeing such an angelic sight.

"I like it; I can admire them more closely from here." He murmured bringing Thorinda's palm up to his lips he began to press soft kisses to her own calloused hands. For a moment he frowned and looked at the beautiful creature before him with sadness.

"Such harshness does not belong for such loveliness." He sighed moving her palm to caress his cheek.

"Yet how ironic that you being a man is softer than I could ever be, and I am a woman made hard by war and carrying the sorrows of her people." Thorinda amended with an edge to her soft voice.

"I meant no offense, my lady, but if I could I would never have let you be so hurt by such horror." Bilbo said softly, his own hands gently massaging his beloved's hands and moving up her arms to her shoulders. He stopped however when his hands had cradled themselves around her neck.

"Will you allow me to give myself to you, if you will have me?" Bilbo asked solemnly, his scrutiny holding Thorinda in place.

"Aye, if you will take me as well and accept me for everything I am." She whispered her eyes shining with tears and stars, such a mixture could only be considered heaven.

"I shall always," Bilbo whispered leaning in and pressing a deep kiss to his love's. No words were spoken the rest of the evening, at least not the kind that you or I could ever possibly understand. For a lover's song cannot be heard or interpreted by mere words, you can only understand it when you have found your own soul to complete that which is in your heart.

But let me at least tell you this, my dear reader that what transpired was indeed beautiful and more passionate than I could ever completely write down. Our lover's evening only observed by the glowing moon and the creature that can never be found once the same and never heard from twice.

**Happy Valentine's ya'll! Big thanks to:** Cambia Forma BurnedSpy IggyInin20218

You guys all rock! And thanks to those who faved and followed, my heart just loves you right now! Internet cookies to those who understood the reference to Beorn at the very end there. :) Since I'm single and tomorrow happens to be S. A. D., make my heart feel loved by reviewing please. As always, God Bless and have a pleasent Valentines Day!


	9. Chapter 9: Intertwined

Thanks to: IggyInin20218: Aww, thank you sweetie! I'm glad it made your V-Day, and don't worry, it hit me in the feels too. And I'm the one writing it! XD

BurnedSpy: Yeah, I know my stories are always way too short for anyone's like. I'm afraid this one isn't much better in length… *Hides from thrown objects*

SummerAngelz: O.o you reviewed on all of my chapters and I'm not sure where to begin with my gratefulness… *Hugs* Thank you for the suggestions and kicking my rear in gear. I admit that the characters started to go way ooc, which is not my plan for this story. I want to remain true to them because they deserve it! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, it makes me happy!

A/N I will try not to disappoint you guys at all as I continue, I apologize for being away. I have been sick since Valentine's Day and I think it's about time this ! #* cold goes and dies in the fires of Mount Doom.

Again thank you to all the faves and follows on this story, it truly means a lot to me! :') Now onto the Story!

There wasn't a single ray of sun when Bilbo awoke from his slumber to the shaking of his shoulder. Looking up blearily he saw Thorinda staring back down at him curiously. When he mumbled a complaint incoherently the corners of her mouth twitched in a barely noticeable way.

"We have to return to camp, Bilbo." She said simply, her rough fingers gently playing with his curls.

"Can't we make an excuse and go in the morning?" Bilbo whined, his lips creating something akin to a pout.

"Afraid not, my beloved, my nephews would definitely never let us live it down." She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the thought of the two sneaky dwarf princes.

"Well if you keep massaging my head like that I'll never be able to get up." The bedraggled hobbit pointed out before flashing a teasing smile.

"Hurry up, then." Thorinda quipped, already pulling her trousers and shirt on. Shaking his head, Bilbo complied and easily dressed himself before helping Thorinda strap into her chainmail and assorted armor, much to the queen's displeasure.

"I have dressed myself longer than your own lifetime, Master Hobbit. I assure you I haven't forgotten to do so yet!" She snapped, smacking away his fingers.

"The thing about Hobbits is that we are very good sneakers when we wish to be, I'll have you know I stole a mighty amount of pies when I was a child, but we are also notorious for being great with our hands. I thought you might have learned that after last night." He whispered the last bit into her ear making her become flustered and, for once in a lone time, actually stunned to silence.

"I can still dress myself." She grumbled in defeat, allowing her arms to fall uselessly to her sides. Bilbo only chuckled and continued to tie and pull tightly at straps until at last, wish a final knot, he was done.

"I have something for you." Thorinda said, turning around and facing the puzzled hobbit.

"And what is that?" Bilbo asked, raising his eyebrow in the slightest manner. Instead of speaking her answer, the female Dwarf pulled out a small wooden bead from inside her chest pocket. Placing it in the middle of her palm she held her hand towards Bilbo, allowing him to see it better.

"I made it myself from one of the pines around here, if I'd had any good mettle I would have used that." She said a little disgruntled.

Bilbo smiled. "It's beautiful, but may I ask where the carvings are? All of your beads have carvings, I know because I checked them." At Thorinda's look of shock the Hobbit quickly back tracked. "Not that it isn't lovely, I was just curious!" Placing the bead in his hand Thorinda smiled softly at his bewilderment.

"I meant to tell you that it was left bare for you to carve it." She said simply, she wasn't angry or even upset, in fact she sounded bemused in a way.

"But what will I carve into it, not to mention I'm in no way a carpenter." Bilbo explained, his gaze focused completely on the small object now in his own hand.

"That is the curious thing about beads, Master Baggins. The small bead can tell a large story or show you things you've never seen before, all you have to do is listen and look." Thorinda explained.

"Now I know Balin was your teacher, you're beginning to speak like him." Bilbo joked. Ignoring his statement Thorinda continued.

"The bead will tell you what story it holds all in good time, Bilbo. You must be patient though." She finished, kissing him on the cheek, much to Bilbo's surprise.

When he was finally able to compose himself he spoke, "Are- do you still want to braid my hair?" He asked shyly, fiddling with the new bead. She smiled down at him.

"I would love to." With that she sat down underneath a nearby tree and patted the ground in front of her. Sitting down cross legged in front of her he passed the small token back to her only to have it returned to his hand.

"That does not go in your hair yet, Bilbo, not until it is finally completed."

"But that could be ages from now." Bilbo exclaimed.

"Yes, but a story is always a part of you, in your heart. Dwarves place those stories on the beads to wear them with pride and honor, like wearing our hearts on our sleeves." Thorinda explained, her fingers already working through Bilbo's knots and kinks.

"I see," Bilbo said, fingering the bead in his hand. They did not speak for a while and Bilbo began to fall asleep to the gentle rhythm of the Dwarf's fingers.

"There, I've finished." Thorinda announced suddenly causing Bilbo to snap to attention immediately. Carefully touching the numerous amounts of braids and twining in his once curly locks, Bilbo began to grin widely. Jumping up he ran over to the lake and looked at the fine workmanship his love's fingers had created.

His bangs were neatly placed out of the way and tucked behind his left ear. The rest of his hair had been twisted into curves and crosses that turned it into a labyrinth of patterns across his scalp.

"Beautiful," he breathed, tracing every line he could touch.  
"You like it." A statement more than a question. Bilbo could only nod and smile in appreciation.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Bilbo asked, finally turning around to face the pleased queen.

"Oh, I think you mentioned it one or two times last night," She mock sighed, resting her hand against her cheek. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it again." She teased. Bilbo didn't say a word; he instead wrapped a fist around Thorinda's jacket and pulled her down to meet his eager lips, kissing her deeply.

"I love you." He said once they broke away. Seeing the heat in his eyes, Thorinda didn't doubt it, not one bit.

"Now come, Master Hobbit. Our company awaits us." Intertwining their fingers both Hobbit and Dwarf headed back to camp, each happier than they had been in a very long time.

Read, Review, Fav, Follow, take your pick! Any suggestions just leave in a review or PM me, even if it's just a few words, it still inspires me and helps me update faster. As always,

God Bless!

Disneymouse


	10. Chapter 10: Awaken

_**Chapter 10: Awaken**_

**Thanks to BurnedSpy and IggyInin20218!**

**BurnedSpy: Agreed! It's time to enjoy some action and the entrance of our villain, Smaug! Hopefully you will find this pleasing and good enough! :)**

**IggyInin20218: I updated soon! Amazing right? XD lol, actually your words and reviews always flatter me and just make me so happy! I'll try not to disappoint anyone with it, I know it's not the best work of fiction, but I am proud of it. :)**

A large, golden eye snapped open underneath the blanket of gold and jewels that covered an even larger body. Releasing a hot, steamy sigh of annoyance, the great red dragon lifted his head and gazed lazily at the great treasure chamber around him and yawned sleepily. Snapping his large jaws shut with a snap he finally stood to his full height and shook his black mane in an effort to fully wake up.

"Bored." He mumbled to no one in particular, stretching his lanky form not unlike a feline would do. Flicking the rest of Durin's treasure off his scales, Smaug walked through the multiple chambers and tall stone archways of the Great Mountain until he finally reached the entry way where a small thrush sat perched and cleaning its feathers.

"Well you took forever to wake up." The thrush finally spoke, tearing his beak away from his wing and looking at the dragon with annoyed blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to have been an inconvenience, sire." Smaug drawled, his fangs set in a cynical grin. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked after a moment of pointed silence from the bird.

"One-hundred-seventy-one years precisely, so I would guess nap-time is over and you can take care of the visitors who happen to be on their way." The thrush hissed angrily, flapping his wings in anxiety.

Smaug's head tilted up to look at the thrush with curiosity and barely contained excitement, if the small gleam in his golden eyes told the thrush anything.

"Travelers, you say? Did you get a good look at them? Who are they?" the dragon clicked his talons on the stone with impatience.

"Thorinda daughter of Thrain sound familiar to you? II don't know if you remember but you are living in her mountain." The thrush snapped, rolling his blue eyes in the process.

Smaug chuckled deeply in his throat, his smile growing fiercer if possible. "My dear friend, the queen under the mountain. This should be exciting." He growled, smirking hungrily as his gaze flickered back up to the unnerved bird.

"Follow them will you? We wouldn't want our guests to get lost along the way, would we?" Smaug asked sinisterly, smoke rising from his muzzle and nostrils in a cloudy haze. The thrush swallowed thickly before nodding quickly and taking flight.

"What are you going to be doing?" He twittered cautiously, fluttering in midair.

"I've been asleep for one-hundred-and-seventy-one years, you say? Well, my dear thrush, I am going to prepare for their arrival, I'd hate for them to see us in such disarray." With that the large dragon stalked away without another word, leaving a very troubled bird in his wake.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bilbo walked beside Bofur as the Company made its way down Carrock and towards the home of Beorn, the Bear Demon. The toymaker whittled and told Bilbo what he knew of Beorn and the mysteries of Mirkwood, which helped keep Bilbo's mind off the long journey ahead of them and the leader of the group who remained careful not to spare the Hobbit with too much attention or contact during the day. It made said Halfling wonder what the nights would bring, the thought made him so flustered he had to focus on Bofur's voice just to calm himself down.

His internal struggle did not go unnoticed by a pair of two mischievous Dwarves who giggled in absolute delight at the uncomfortable Hobbit who pulled his jacket down one too many times.

"You don't suppose they've-?"

"Oh, yes, yes indeed I do, brother!" Fili exclaimed jovially.

"Well it shall be pleasant to have an uncle again, won't it?" Kili asked cheerfully, nudging his elbow onto Fili's sides.

Fili smiled somberly for a moment his gaze distant.

"You miss him sometimes, don't you?" Kili said softly, placing a gentle hand on his older sibling's shoulder in solace.

"Uncle Caspian, you mean? Yeah, I do at times. He really completed the family at times, completed Aunt Thorinda mostly. I've never seen her so happy and carefree than the times she was with him, that is until now." He paused and looked over at the still befuddled Hobbit with amusement and fondness.

"I just hope this time around he lasts, her heart can't take much more heart break or disappointment. And when I saw disappointment, I mean you of course." Fili grinned and wrapped his thick arm around Kili's neck to give him a noogie. The dark haired Dwarf snorted and pulled away from his brother's rough grip.

"Come off it, you know I could shoot arrows around you in seconds." He scoffed.

"Yes, but could you actually shoot them at me? Not to mention I actually have a beard and my face doesn't look like an Elf's shaved arse!" With that last remark Kili had Fili on the ground in an instant, both rolling back and forth across dirt and shrubbery all the while cursing each other in every known language of Dwarves.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Thorinda strode up to where the boys were tussling, ignoring the wild cheers and betting calls cast about the Company. She strode forward with confidence in mind and a set destination in sight and before long stood directly above her nephews with an appalled expression alight on her features. The cheering slowly faded to shameful silence and the boys turned as best they could in their grounded positions to look up at their furious aunt and leader.

"Um…" Kili said, his cheeks darkening with embarrassment as Thorinda's eyes burned fierce holes into his eyes.

"Get up!" She seethed, her knuckles painfully white as they clenched at her sides.

Guiltily standing up the two brothers bowed their heads before her, scuffing the ground with the tips of their boots.

"Sorry." Fili mumbled, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Welcome, travelers from far and near!" A booming voice sounded, interrupting the family argument. A large man, if that was what you could call him, stood in front of the group, his height even towered over Gandalf. Thorinda assumed he had to be at least ten feet tall.

"Ah, Beorn, it's good to see you again my dear friend." Gandalf smiled, clapping the man on the forearm for he was much too short to reach his back.

"The same to you, Gandalf. Now, I believe we have weary guests, who need shelter, some good foods, and a nice sleep, don't you?" The bear-man asked lightly, his beady eyes glinting in the setting sun.

"Indeed they do, Beorn. Please lead the way!" Never had anything sounded so nice to Fili or Kili in their lives, not to mention the easy get away from an angry relative. Needless to say, they both followed suit and the company was once again continuing on foot to the next step of their journey, and one more step closer to the end.


End file.
